best_friends_next_doorfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Willis
Violet Grace Willis is one of the protagonists of Best Friends Next Door. She is the best friend/pen pal of Angie Ramirez. She is the second youngest in her family (the youngest being Carly, and the third youngest main character on the show (the first and second being Angie and Carly). She is portrayed by Riley Lane. Personality Violet is very smart, and she is known to stick up for her family and her friends. She can be extremely stubborn and does not always act like herself when she's mad. The whole reason she wanted to move to San Francisco was to meet her pen pal, Angie Ramirez, at first they got off to a pretty bumpy start involving Violet's younger sister Carly Willis, but they patched things up and are friends now (Angie and Violet, not Violet and Carly, that came later). Biography Pen Pals: Violet is first seen writing to her pen pal about savvys. Then she goes downstairs to see her sisters playing “Sorry”, her mom watching them, and Aphrodite painting a canvas. Chloe and Carly were shutting her out if their conversation about themselves and Chloe’s boyfriend, Seth Waters. Later, she was writing another letter to Angie about her family which she is the second youngest of. After that she went to the other room to find Elizabeth, Katie, Sia, and Becca playing Twister. Then Seth suggests playing Apples to Apples and Carly argues with him. Later, she sees her dad, Bob, abd he tells her to keep a secret and they agree that she only can tell one person. She goes to Madelyn’s room to tell her the secret and they flip out together. Best Friends Meet: Violet is first seen in her car with her family, they are driving from the Las Vegas airport to their new house and no one except Violet, her parents, and Madelyn knew that they were moving, so they all started freaking out. Later she was seen when she met Angie and introduced her to Madelyn and Aphrodite. At first Angie mistakenly thought Carly was Violet, but then Carly told her that Violet was over there. After that she was seen arguing with Angie and Carly, and slamming a window. Then she was once again fighting, and she called Carly a 'fly' and a 'little maggot' then blamed Carly for everything. After that she was seen with Aphrodite, and that's when Aphrodite found out the truth about Carly. That night, Violet was seen at the combined family party, Carly came over and pretended to be nice, but then started to be mean, after that she and Angie talked and became friends. Finally, Violet was seen talking to Angie, Aphrodite, and Jenny about starting at SFSA. First Day at SFSA: Violet and her sisters go to school to find out that she and her 3 main sisters are only level 20's, when they used to be level 40's. Whereas Angie and her 3 main sisters have always been level 40's. She quickly puts that out of her mind though, because shortly after Angie and her sister see a poster which says that the talent show is on Friday. Even though Violet and Aphrodite really want to be in it, Angie's 18-year-old sister Emma Ramirez says they shouldn't. Relationships Angie Ramirez Violet is best friends with Angie, they used to be pen pals but then Violet’s family moved to San Francisco. Aphrodite Willis Aphrodite is Violet's BFTF, they are always there for each other. Aphrodite has always listened to Violet and tried to make her happy. In Best Friends Meet, Aphrodite defends Violet to Carly and she realizes that Carly isn't as nice as she lets on. Annabeth Waters Violet is friends with Annabeth. They used to be best friends, but then after a month of being "About a million miles away" (Carly's words) they drifted apart. But now they are friends again, and part of a group with Angie and Emily. Madelyn Willis Violet is second closest with Madelyn. If there was a such thing as 2-BFTFs (2nd Best Friend in The Family), they would be second to the top (just after Angie and Natalie). They are there for each other, and when Aphrodite is busy Madelyn's the first one Violet will go to. Emily Anderson Violet is okay friends with Emily, they really don't hang out much without Angie, this is because she is the bridge between them. Even though they're part of the same square of friends, they always find themselves standing opposite each other. At first, Violet was jealous of Emily because she and Angie are such good friends. Only then she discovered that Emily was jealous of her too. Emily was jealous of Violet because she got along so easily with Angie. Chloe Willis Violet and Chloe are sisters and they are somewhat close, not as close as Violet and Aphrodite or Violet and Madelyn, but still a little bit close. They don't have sibling rivalry like Violet and Carly. Chloe and Violet don't interact much. Carly Willis Violet and Carly were absolute enemies for most of Season 1, they only made up towards the end. Even after that there is still bickering sometimes though! Seth Waters Seth Waters is the brother of Violet's friend, Annabeth, who she sometimes decides to like ad hag out with, and sometimes decides is annoying and mean. In Pen Pals she voluntarily plays Apples to Apples with him, but in Best Friends Meet she says she does not like him. Although she might have said that so Angie would feel sympathy for her. Evan Walker Violet and Evan get along for the most part, Angie is always telling her friend that Evan is bad news and they shouldn't be near him because he doesn't like anybody except for Jenny, and she's not even sure of that. But Violet doesn't listen and sometimes agrees to play games with him, sometimes. Emma Ramirez Violet is acquaintances with Emma Ramirez, she doesn't know her that well. She mostly knows her as Angie's older sister who told them they shouldn't be in the talent show. Maya Ramirez Violet is also just acquaintances with Maya Ramirez. They haven't ever talked, Violet only knows her as Angie's sister. Trivia * Violet's BFTF is Aphrodite. * Violet is second closest to Madelyn Willis. * Violet constantly fights with Carly, until towards the end of Season 1. * In First Day at SFSA it is revealed that Violet likes to sing. * She used to be part of The W Club with her parents, sisters, Annabeth Waters, and her brother and parents. Now she is part of The WR Club with her sisters and parents, and Angie and her sisters and parents. *Her parents don’t let her wake up and make a bunch of noise without an older sibling. *She was adopted. Category:Characters